Cartas a Sirius
by Alikma
Summary: Cartas de parte de algunos personajes a Sirius luego de su muerte, ¿como se sienten Harry, Hermione y Snape tres meses después de lo ocurrido? Pre-fic, Realizado en Grupo con Lord Izan Gorlemoon
1. Harry

Querido Sirius:  
  
Han pasado tres meses desde tu muerte y aun me cuesta creer que estas muerto, y no que simplemente sigues allí, escondido detrás del velo, dispuesto a pelear hasta el final, sin importar las consecuencias.... consecuencias, si consecuencias.... y son muchas las que han traído tu muerte.  
  
Siento dentro mío un vacío muy grande, que nunca se podrá llenar... ¿y sabes por qué?. Por que ese espacio, ese lugar, era tuyo.... y ahora que no estas, ha quedado libre.  
  
Sé que soy egoísta al pensar sólo en mí, ya que hay muchas personas que han tomado igual o peor tu muerte, entre ellos Hermione y el profesor Lupin, pero aun así no he dejado de preguntarme por que a mi.  
  
¿es que no merezco una vida normal, llena de amor y despreocupación?. ¿no merezco una vida con mis padres, con el profesor Lupin y contigo?. ¿ es que acaso estoy destinado a la agonía de una maldita vida marcada por una estúpida profecía?  
  
Sé que tu muerte es mi culpa, y digan lo que digan, nada hará cambiarme de opinión. Es por eso que quiero decirte que lo siento, que si no hubiera estado jugando el papel del héroe, como Hermione dijo, tu estarías aquí, vivo, mandándome cartas diciendo que sea cuidadoso; y yo estaría aquí, pensando en lo irónico que es que un prófujo me dijera de ser precavido.  
  
Lamento haber pensado mal de ti y de mi padre, no sabes cuanto me pesa ahora. Te extraño, y ahora que ya no esta aquí no se que hacer.  
  
Espero que estés donde estés, puedas perdonarme.  
  
Te quiere mucho,  
  
Tu ahijado  
  
Harry J. Potter. 


	2. Hermione

Querido Sirius:  
  
Aun no entiendo porque escribo esta carta, ya que es muy tarde para que la leas. Pero dicen que lo mejor es expresar lo que uno siente y que mejor forma que el papel.  
  
Parece como si fueran tan solo tres días que recibí tu última carta y duele, ¿sabes cuanto? Todas mis esperanzas reposaban en ti, pero tu lo sabías, estoy segura de que sabías en lo que te estabas metiendo, pero no te importó y ahora me has dejado sola de nuevo, como tantos años atrás.  
  
Pero tranquilo, no te culpo de nada de lo que pasó y tampoco a Harry, toda la maldita culpa la tiene el director, yo sé que él podría haber hecho algo, pero sin embargo siempre ha visto todo desde lejos.  
  
De lo que no puedo dejar de echarte la culpa es que no cumpliste tu promesa, dijiste que no me dejarías nunca más, pero mentiste y ahora ya no me queda nadie. Esta promesa no me la hiciste solo a mí, también destrozaste los sueños de Harry, de tener algún día una "familia" feliz, de crecer contigo como su guía. Pero supongo que todo sea por el bien común.  
  
Quisiera haber podido conocerte mejor, si tan solo hubiéramos tenido la oportunidad, me hubiera encantado que me acompañaras al anden el día de mi ingreso, cuando solo tenía 11 años y tenía un mundo para descubrir, tal vez en lugar de ser tan estudiosa hubiera sido una bromista, sé que ese era tu sueño, que yo siguiera tus pasos y los de tus amigos.  
  
Pero no fue así, 2 años después de que fueras enviado a Askaban, mamá no pudo resistir más la tristeza y murió. Eso es algo que odio y amo a la vez de ella: su debilidad, aquello que la hacía verse inofensiva, pero a la vez peligrosa, algo inexplicable.  
  
Luego de su muerte fui dada en adopción, como ya te he contado, pero hay está lo que siempre me negué a contarte, algo que aprendí viviendo con los muggles: Confía y serás traicionado, mata o muere, los fuertes vivirán y los débiles perecerán.  
  
Seguro no debes estar muy complacido por esto, pero hay cosas que no te conté y creo que ya es demasiado tarde para que te enteres, por lo que voy a evitar el tema.  
  
Espero que vos y mamá estén bien donde se encuentren, estoy segura de que allí también se encuentran James y Lily, espero que el profesor les haya perdonado todos sus errores, yo no lo sé.  
  
Besos,  
Tu hija que te quiere:  
Hermione Rhiannon Black 


End file.
